Shades of Night
by Kaa-san
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha are best friends since birth, but after a tragic incident, Kag is forced to go to an orphanage without any belongings, including her memory. When Inu finds out about his younger cousin who was orphaned, who does he meet but Kag?
1. The baby

Shades of Night

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

Thanks to my friend Bailey for helping with the title!

* * *

She thought she was going to be ripped in half.

"I'll kill the bastard that did this to me," she hissed in between her teeth as another contraction forced her body to convulse, trying desperately to push the baby out. Nobody had ever told her labor was this excruciatingly painful.

"You're doing great, Sakura!" her best friend and moral support, Izayoi shouted at her. "Keep it up! Breathe like we practiced! He he hoo." Sakura did the Lamaze breathing with Izayoi, yet she didn't feel like it was working at all. She fell back, her ebony hair plastered onto her forehead in ringlets.

"Give me drugs!" she groaned. Sakura had wanted to do natural childbirth but it just didn't seem worth it at this point in time.

"Push!" the doctor cried. "We're almost there!" Deciding to forego the drugs, she pushed with all her might, hoping that her child would get the hint and get _out _already. It was great and all that she felt so compelled to stay in the womb for awhile longer, but it was paining her mother to no end. Luckily for Sakura, she seemed to understand. Moments later, the screams of a baby girl with very healthy lungs cried out to her, and her heart nearly broke with compassion for the little dear; however, she was too exhausted to do much of anything about it. The nurse cleaned her off and handed her back to her mother.

"Here you go, ma'am. What are you gonna name her?" A smile lighted up Sakura's face, reaching all the way to her bright blue eyes.

"Kagome." She fell backwards clutching Kag to her chest, and fell into a blissful sleep while a doctor, a nurse, and her best friend watched with tender smiles.

Two weeks later, Sakura sat patting Kagome on the back, trying to burp her. Kag's downy soft black curls smelled sweetly like baby powder, and her small face was peacefully smooth.

"I don't know _how _you did this with InuYasha," Sakura said to Izayoi, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes. Izayoi just smiled over at Inu, her two year old son, who was waddling towards them across the yard.

"Nobody ever said it was easy, but there's no doubt about the fact that it can be the greatest feeling sometimes. If you think you have it bad now just wait till they get older!" Inu had finally reached them, his dark eyes staring intently at the small bundle as she finally burped.

"Wassat Auntie Sakura? Some kinda funny animal? It smells," he declared, scrunching his small nose. Sakura looked slightly offended but Izayoi just laughed.

"Yasha, sweetie, that's a baby. Her name's Kagome."

"Mommy, wassa baby? Where do they come from? Why'd ya name her Kag…Kag…?" Cole tried desperately to get the word right but he couldn't seem to pronounce it correctly. Finally, Sakura laughed.

"I'll let your mother tell you where they come from, but _you,_ young man, were a baby just two years ago. And I named her that because." Her eyes glazed over in memory, a slightly sad expression managing to show through.

"Cause why?"

"Cause."

"Cause why?"

"Cause."

"Cause why?"

"Alright you two! That's enough!" Izayoi cried jokingly. "Remind me never to get into a verbal spar with you!"

"Wassa-"

"Ask me when you're older."

"Why?" Abruptly cutting the argument short, Kag let out a feeble yawn. Inu's eyes grew wide, the golden irises growing larger as they dilated.

"Can I pet it?" he asked timidly. Laughing, Sakura nodded, sitting down so that Inu could reach her. He gently reached out a slightly unsteady, slightly sticky hand and ran it over her head. "She's so soft."

"Yeah." He continued his search until he reached her hand, which reflexively reached out and grabbed his finger. Startled, he tried to back away but was afraid to hurt the baby, so instead stayed put. For the first time, she opened her eyes and focused straight in on InuYasha. Her eyes, a bright, beautiful blue like her mother's, glowed brightly, branding into Yasha an image he would never forget. It was the first time but certainly not the last. After a few moments her eyes closed again, but she didn't let go of his hand.

"What's her name?" he asked breathlessly. Both mothers, slightly confused at the child's reaction, stared at each other for a moment. Sakura spoke.

"Kag."

"Kag…" It was the first time he said it, and for some reason, he felt himself shiver. Then, because he wasn't old enough to understand much about her, he asked more questions.

"Why's her hair that color? Mine's really light, but hers is all dark and black." The mothers patiently answered his questions until Kagome started fussing.

"I gotta go put her down for a nap, Inu."

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure sweetie, as long as it's okay with your mother." Izayoi nodded and Inu bounded off after Sakura.

"Can I be her friend, Auntie Sakura? I really, really wanna be her friend. Will she let me? Can she talk?" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, Inu, you can be friends. The best of friends if you want. And she won't be able to talk for awhile."

"That's okay," Inu stated determinedly, "I'll wait for her until she's ready." And wait he did…

* * *

Wahoot! I'm back, didya miss me? Once again, this was an original fic before I turned it into a fanfic, so sorry for any odd names! Unlike the last story, I don't have all of this reading, so I won't be updating as fast this time. Have fun reading!

Kaa-san


	2. Knock Before Entering

Shades of Night

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

Revised Chapter one

Knock Before Entering

Thanks to billysgotagun to pointing out (and nicely, too!) some of the mistakes I made in this chapter. Like I said, if anyone sees any name errors, tell me, because it was an original fic before I turned it over to fandom, and I do make mistakes.

* * *

Kagome sighed.

"Inu, look, if something's _bothering _you, just _tell _me already!" Inu looked over sharply at her.

"What are you talking about? Nothing's _"bothering" _me, as you put it."

"You're such a bad liar! You're bothered and you know it! Now tell me before I get _really _angry and _force _you to tell me!"

"You can't _force _me to do anything, Kag, and you know it!" And it was true. At seventeen, InuYasha had an impressive figure that was intimidating even to those that knew him. As a matter of fact, the only person that he _couldn't _force to do something was Kagome. She had never allowed him to get too cocky or stuck-up. And she never allowed him to walk all over her.

"Speak for yourself, Yasha! Until you're ready to hold a _civilized _conversation don't come near me!" Kag may have been only fifteen yet she possessed more brains and common sense than many of the kids Yasha's age. Not only that, she was the one girl who Inu wouldn't _dare _mess with. Even if they were just joking around, he knew that if he pushed her too far her explosive temper would get the better of him. He couldn't stand hurting her or making her feel bad, and he knew he succeeded in both this time. They were the best of friends, mismatched couple though they were, and able to tell each other everything.

"Wait, Kag!" She didn't turn around, only halted her steps. Inu closed his eyes in frustration. "Look, you were right."

"Aren't I always?" To others it may have sounded like she was still angry at him. InuYasha knew he was forgiven.

"Kag…" Kagome turned around, walked back, and grabbed his hand.

"C'mon Inu. Let's go home." InuYasha wished desperately that he could just go home and forget about everything that he was thinking, but a compulsion in him had to know. She tried walking away but the force of his hand held her back. Finally Kag turned around, her blue-gray eyes staring into his intently.

"Kag…does it…Does it bother you when I go visit my dad? I mean, I know you only want me to do what makes _me _happy and you want me to go visit him, but does it ever bother you, since you don't have a dad?" She didn't say anything for a moment. Kagome looked back at him, regret tingeing the rims of her eyes.

"It used to," she said softly. Startled, InuYasha could only stare at her in disbelief. "I used to envy you for having a dad when I didn't. Over the years I learned that I don't need one. I have my mom, your mom, and you. That's all I'll ever need, Inu. That's all I'll ever need…" He didn't know what to do. He pulled back on her hand, and she was so spaced out that she tumbled towards him.

"Oh, Kag…I never knew…I never knew…"

"You couldn't have…"

"I should have! I should have seen it every time I left! It was so obvious, yet I completely missed it! I'm such an idiot!"

"Hey… Inu, it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that you come back every time. You come back for us every time." InuYasha pulled her into his embrace and Kagome put her head on his chest. It was unusual for him to show this much public affection with her. The streets were deserted as they walked home from school while a cool breeze kicked up in the autumn weather. Leaves gently rustled across the street, scattering from trees, and Kagome finally felt completely and totally safe and loved.

"I'll always come back for you…" She didn't miss the importance of that phrase, or how he unconsciously changed her words.

"I know…" They stayed like that for a minute, until finally they realized they had to get home sometime. InuYasha shifted her so that instead of embracing her, his arm was around Kag's shoulders. The teens began walking towards their homes, located next door to each other.

"So…" he tried to break the awkward silence. "What _are _you doing this weekend while I'm gone?"

"Oh, I dunno. I was thinking about maybe inviting Kouga Ookami over." A look of horror spread across InuYasha's face.

"What? But…but…" he sputtered, unable to form his thoughts into words.

"If you're talking about his "reputation" with the girls, I know that already." She smiled smugly. "But he told me that he liked me, so I decided I would try to get to know him a little better."

"Of _course _he likes you, Kag, _everyone _does." She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like _that _and you know it!" Concerned for her yet not willing to show it, InuYasha felt a steel fist clamp around his heart, then brushed aside the odd sensation. It seemed that recently he couldn't seem to get his best friend off his mind. In previous years the same was true, but this year his thoughts tended to venture more towards the _personal _side. Thrown off by her teasing manner and concern, he shot back with the only way that he knew how.

"What do _you _know about liking someone, Miss-I've-never-liked-anyone-in-my-entire-life? You're still too _young. _You don't even know what you're feeling." Kag knew then with a sinking feeling that he didn't understand her at all, much as he was inside her mind.

"That's not true…" she whispered feebly. Alarm bells rang off inside Inu's head. For some reason, he turned jealous when he heard her say that, which was exactly Kag's intent when she brought up Kouga in the beginning. Shocked beyond belief, InuYasha dropped his hand from around her shoulders, and Kagome, mistaking the gesture for rejection, ran as fast as she could towards her house. Realizing it too late, he tried to run after her.

"Wait, Kag, come _back. _Please, come back!" This time, though, her progress didn't slow down as her front door slammed behind her.

"Damn it!" Sometimes, his own stupidity amazed him. The one person who wasn't related to him that he could truly say he loved was Kag, and Sakura of course. Kag also seemed to be the only person he was completely capable of making feel bad. Upset, jealous, and confused, Inu went home with a troubled mind and a nagging feeling, wondering just _who _was wonderful enough to catch the great Kagome's attention…

-------------------------

"I'm home," Kagome called out to an empty house. Her mother was working as usual. In order to keep up with the bills and living expenses Sakura had to work full-time. Kag walked into the kitchen to look for dinner and found a note lying on the counter.

Dear Kag,

I won't be home at all this weekend, there's an emergency at work that I can't get out of. I'm sorry about this, because I know that Inu is leaving for his dad's and we usually spend the weekend together. Can you go over to Izayoi's and spend the night? I know she'll let you, and she'll want company since she's got the weekend to herself. Again, I'm sorry. If you wanna make any plans for the weekend, feel free. I'll approve automatically, so long as you follow the normal rules. I left money on the counter in case you wanted to do something, so treat yourself sweetheart!

With all my love,

Mom

Leaving the money where it was, Kag trudged up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Why doesn't he _get _it?" she muttered to herself. Dumping her backpack on the floor, she sat down on the bed and clutched a pillow to her chest. Kagome couldn't remember a time when she wasn't _in love _with InuYasha Mori. She couldn't even remember a time when he hadn't been involved in her life! A sigh escaped her lips and she felt numb. She had the most childish urge to cry.

"Stop it, Kag girl, you're just making it harder on yourself. You knew from the beginning what it was like, and there's no reason why suddenly it should have changed. Besides…you learned a long time ago that crying doesn't solve anything." Even talking to herself didn't help lighten the heaviness in her chest. Kagome decided that she wanted to go take a shower. She took off her socks and threw them wildly across the floor, unhooked her bra and tossed it on the bed, and took off her shirt. As she was pulling the shirt free from her tangled mane of deep raven hair, the door opened, leaving Kagome wide-eyed and half-naked.

-------------------------

When InuYasha came into the house, the cheery atmosphere suddenly became polluted with a dark cloud.

"Yeesh," Izayoi commented. "What happened to _you?" _

"Nice to see you too, Ma."

"Well, I never said it wasn't nice to see you, because it always is, but it's so obvious that something went wrong. Did ya get into another fight with Kag?"

"…That psychic kick of yours really freaks me out sometimes." Izayoi laughed and looked at her son pityingly.

"_That _wasn't psychic. That's logic. The only person who can get you in _that _kinda mood is Kag. Why don'tcha just go apologize?" Yasha looked at his mother with a cold gaze.

"Why are you automatically assuming that it's my fault…?" She clucked her tongue at him.

"Because it usually is. Besides, you're male. It's in your nature." Amazed at his mother's views on the world and how she could easily handle a situation, he went around the back gate and crossed into Sakura's yard. The back door to the house was open, so he let himself in. When Inu got into the house it was dark. He remembered that Sakura worked and was happy that his own mother got off at an earlier time than he got home from school. He felt a pang of guilt as he realized this was because his mother got child support from his father.

"Kag?" he cried softly, trying not to startle her. Realizing that the one place she would want to be was her room, he headed upstairs. Used to the standard protocol of barging in whenever he wished to, Yasha didn't knock, and therefore got more than he bargained for.

* * *

Review Responses:

Lov ya 4 eva: Thank you! I tried, but this chapter was a little slow in coming, and sadly, future chapters may be even slower, since summer's nearing an end...

Kagome M.K.: Alrighty, thanks for reviewing!

coldflamez: Hehe, little kids are cute. They're more grown up now! Thank you, I tried to update soon.

----------

Kaa-san


	3. Realizations

Shades of Night

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

Realizations

* * *

-Last time- 

"Kag?" he cried softly, trying not to startle her. Realizing that the one place she would want to be was her room, he headed upstairs. Used to the standard protocol of barging in whenever he wished to, Yasha didn't knock, and therefore got more than he bargained for.

-----------------------

"Uh…Inu? You can…stop staring now…" Kag's face was bright red. 'There's a way to get his attention that I haven't thought of,' she observed wryly. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't tear his attention away, and the longer he stared, the _harder _it got.

"Oh, boy." She _definitely _didn't miss that. Finally, InuYasha seemed to regain his senses and turned as bright red as Kagome. Unable to think of anything to say, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"When did _that _happen?" Feeling her eye begin to twitch, Kagome just stared at InuYasha in disbelief.

"Oh, I don't know, about the same time you started looking for doxies and streetwalkers?" He sputtered, but _still _continued staring. "C'_mon _InuYasha, I'm sure you've seen more impressive than that in all of your experiences." InuYasha snapped up his head at that and looked her straight in the eye. His eyes were glazed, a predatory gleam in them, and he looked like he wanted to say something yet was incapable.

"Yasha? Hey, InuYasha? Y'okay?" He walked towards her slowly as she backed up. Kagome hit the edge of the bed and fell down onto it, Inu following only seconds later.

"No," he said softly. Blue orbs grew wide and extremely bright as he pinned her body beneath his and the mattress. He grabbed a strand of her shoulder-length hair and twisted it around his finger. "I haven't been okay for awhile now."

Kagome was unable to say anything yet felt extremely warm. First she started blushing, then she was pinned beneath InuYasha's body, which was exuding body heat like crazy. Her breathing quickened, partly because of her position and partly because he was lying on top of her lungs. She was feeling claustrophobic.

"I…Inu…"

"Yeah?" His warm breath tickled her face, smelling oddly enough like cinnamon. Suddenly he nuzzled his nose into the arc of her neck and her pulse jolted to the point where she thought her heart had stopped.

"Wha…what are you doing?" He trailed his hands upwards from where they had rested by her sides, grazing her stomach and making the muscles contract, grazing upwards even more…until he cupped her face in his hands. Kagome was shaking slightly, even hotter now than she had been before. She couldn't control the response he ignited within her, she couldn't resist _anything _he offered her.

"Kag, honey, shh. It's okay." He stared down into her eyes. Those beautiful, blue colored eyes the shade of the sky in summer. Slowly closing the distance between their faces, he stopped just inches from her lips, his head tilted gently towards the side. "I'm doing exactly what I've wanted to do for so long now." Kagome's breath caught in her throat as her eyes fluttered closed. Gently, softly, their lips met. InuYasha pulled back just enough to look at her, their breath intermingling.

"Inu…" Her lips were slightly parted, looking moist and inviting. Just as he was about to kiss her again, the phone rang, causing InuYasha to jump off Kagome and look at her in horror.

Embarrassed yet forgetting her half-clothed state, Kagome grabbed her portable phone, trying desperately to find something for her hands to grab on to.

"Hello? Yes, this is. Oh, hi, Kouga."

Dragged away from his racing thoughts, InuYasha stared intently at Kagome, remembering only now that he had originally come here to apologize. Kagome glanced at Inu then resumed talking on the phone.

"Hey, listen, can I call you back? Yeah, we have company right now. No, I've already got your number. Okay, thanks. Bye."

"Well, what did he want?" Kagome finally managed to locate a robe and put it on, much to her great relief and InuYasha's slight disappointment.

"None of your business." He burned with righteous indignation.

"Listen to me! I'm only trying to help you out and prevent you from getting hurt by that scumbag!" She sighed, a habit as of late.

"Why? Because he wants to do to me the same thing that _you _just did?" Burning with shame at the fact that he hadn't asked her permission, he mistook her agitation for annoyance.

"Look, it was a mistake, alright? Honest to God, I didn't mean to! You know I'd never do something like that to you, Kag!" Her heart stopped in her chest. Even though she promised herself, earlier in life and today, that she wouldn't cry, she couldn't prevent the tears from flowing. A small sob escaped her throat.

"K…Kag? Are you okay?" Her small frame shook with suppressed sorrow and anger.

"Get out, Yasha."

"Kag?"

"I _said **get out!**_"

"I…what'd _I _do?" Kagome fell to the floor, clutching her knees to her chest.

"Just get out…" Unable to comprehend what had just occurred, he complied. As he passed the doorframe, he turned around and looked at her with determination burning in his eyes.

"I will for now, but this isn't over yet, Kag. Do you hear me? It's not over yet!" He wanted desperately to hug her. He wanted to comfort her. Heaven help him, he wanted to kiss her again, and go even farther. One thing that he learned was that no matter how much time had passed, he would still be thinking of Kagome Higurashi as much, much more than a friend.

------------------------

InuYasha didn't bother talking to his mother again when he got into his house the second time. First of all, she'd wonder why he hadn't managed to apologize, and secondly, she'd wonder at the _state _he was in. He took a cold shower, packed his clothes angrily in a bag, and went outside to wait for his father. Startled, he saw Kagome outside waiting for him, her hair slightly damp, dressed in a tank top and pants.

"Kag…" he breathed. InuYasha couldn't believe that she was here, that she might, just _might _possibly be willing to forgive him. When he saw that her eyes were as cold and hard as steel, he felt his heart sink. The one thing that confounded him was that he saw pity in her gaze.

"Y'know, Inu, you never _did _ask me who I liked."

"Wha…!"

"Save it. It was never really Miss-I've-never-liked-anyone-in-my-entire-life. It's always been I've only liked _one _person in my entire life." His eyes grew wide, shocked at the admission. "Yeah, ya never knew, did ya? Of course, since I'm so _young _that I didn't know anything about it, why should I really tell you? If you're going to sit there and push me away, treating me like your kid sister forever, why should I tell you that I'm hopelessly in love with you? You can reject me, reject my _feelings _all you want, Inu, but that still doesn't change anything. Then again, what do I know? I'm young and stupid, apparently, and it doesn't change anything. You're probably right, I'm just _imagining _this all. I think I really _will _go call Kouga, maybe _he _can teach me what liking someone is all about." She turned away. She just turned and walked away. He didn't know what to do. InuYasha wanted to go after her, but he couldn't digest what she had just told him. Kagome was in love with him? When did _that _happen? And more importantly, why did he feel like he should be telling her the same…?

------------------------

"I'm so stupid, so _stupid! _Did I think that telling him would actually make a difference?" Kagome didn't bother closing the door to her bedroom. Through the open window, she could hear a car door slam and the engine take off. InuYasha had left. She began to cry.

* * *

...I am incapable of creating a single chapter in which the characters do not fight or something bad happens. :sighs: 

Review Responses:

billysgotagun: Thanks! Whoot, you're one of the few that actually stuck with me through a new story! And thanks for pointing out my mistakes:scratches head:it does happen, and you pointed it out nicely! Yeehaw, here's more, hope ya like!

Kagome M.K.: Awright, thanks for reviewing!

Love ya 4 eva: Thank you! I tried.

purepriestess345: Thanks!

Shadow Kitsune67: Thank you! I continued, hope it's good!

Fiona-Angel: Thank you! The enthusiasm is AWESOME! Here's the next chapter!

coldflamez: Haha, I love this part/the cliffie that led to it. Yeah...I don't really think I can write a fic that has a long time of little kids. It's cute and all, but in a romance novel, iffy, because I don't think I could write well enough to maintain the interest of the readers. I tried updating, but argh, busy and dead tired right now. Mayhaps I will email ya sometime!

Kaa-san


	4. Catalyst

Shades of Night

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

Chapter 3

Catalyst

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC MATERIAL. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! IF YOU'RE SQUEAMISH OR DISLIKE GRAPHIC SEX/RAPE SCENES, DO NOT READ THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! THERE WILL BE A WARNING LATER ON IN THE STORY, TOO.**

* * *

-Last time- 

"I'm so stupid, so _stupid! _Did I think that telling him would actually make a difference?" Kagome didn't bother closing the door to her bedroom. Through the open window, she could hear a car door slam and the engine take off. InuYasha had left. She began to cry.

-------------------------

Before Kagome allowed herself to become too involved in crying, she decided to go next door and talk to Izayoi. The woman was like an older sister to her, and despite the fact that she was InuYasha's mother, Kagome felt that she could tell her anything. Crossing the yard and walking into the kitchen, she found Izayoi staring at the calendar.

"What's wrong, Kag?" Not surprised that she knew of her presence, Kagome pulled out a chair and sat next to her.

"Hey Izayoi, d'you think that I would make a good girlfriend for Inu?" For once in her entire life, Izayoi was startled. She turned to look at the younger girl.

"I think you'd be the only person who could have a decent relationship with him. Why now, Kag?" She looked down at the floor.

"He kissed me…" Izayoi sighed.

"So I tell him to go make up with you, and he makes _out _with you. That's typical male selective hearing for ya." Laughing slightly, Kagome turned and stared her straight in the eye.

"He said it was a mistake."

"Ugh, that child can be so dense. Sweetheart, he didn't mean it. Just because he didn't _mean _to do it doesn't mean he didn't _want _to do it. Give him time, Kag. He needs to get used to everything that he's feeling. And you know guys…they hate admitting that they feel anything at all."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now, what are your plans for the weekend?" She smiled weakly.

"Oh…my mom said she'll be home late. I'm going to go take a walk and then go to bed."

"Alright. Be careful." Kagome walked out the door. While crossing the street to go to the park located near her house, she saw blinding headlights suddenly overwhelm her vision. After the hot whiteness, suddenly the world went dark. Sighing slightly as she watched the car drive past her and she tried to regain her sight, Kag made it to the other side and took a short cut through the alley.

-------------------------

**(WARNING! GRAPHIC MATERIAL BEGINS HERE!)**

So focused on her thoughts, she didn't hear the whimpers and the whispers until she stumbled upon the group that was making the muffled noises. About to apologize and walk away, for it seemed as if these were people with intimate relations, she realized that the woman was being held down by two men and that tears were streaming down from her eyes. The crystal lines glowing with an ethereal sorrow and horror reflected from the pale moonlight glinting off her cheeks were a striking contrast to the scene she first imagined, as were the pain etched in the woman's eyes. With a startled, horrified gasp, Kagome realized that this was rape, she was alone in the middle of a dark alleyway, and that her mother was the victim.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Another one to play with?" Kag opened her mouth to scream, but a hand that tasted foul and smelled tainted with metallic blood clamped over it before she could even gather her breath. Belatedly she realized that there were more than two men, that this was not something that she could escape from. Her mother let out a small sob from behind the man's hand who was covering her face as she saw her daughter caught in a web of horror and pain.

"What do you want us to do with them?" a gruff voice ground out from somewhere in the infinitely black, now enclosed space.

"You guys have your fun with that one," the man who had Kagome, obviously the leader, said. He leaned in closer to Kag, his alcohol-stale breath fanning across her cheek and causing her eyes to burn with unshed tears. "I think we'll make this one watch…and then we'll kill them."

Bile rose in Kagome's throat as she hurriedly swallowed it back down, the acidic compound burning her already dry throat. She tried to close her eyes, but the man wouldn't let her. Ever time she did try, the man would hit her, smack her, pry her eyes open, and tell her that she was going to be so sorry if she didn't comply. She watched in horror and disbelief, unable to stop the tears, biting, clawing, kicking at him, but nothing would stop him. She wasn't strong enough. She couldn't protect herself or Sakura. She could only sob and scream out in silent horror as the horrible injustice occurred.

One of the men tore off Sakura's blouse with one hand, sliding the other under her skirt to feel her. When she tried to fight them off, they slapped her, then punched her when that failed. She was left to whimper as they forced her to the ground, kicking her ribs with a crushing force and snapping bones were heard throughout the alley. Rapidly fumbling with his belt buckle, he unzipped his pants and they fell to his ankles. The other ran his dulled, short fingernails across her terror-flushed skin with enough force to leave red marks and occasional trails of blood, squeezing her as if he meant to pop her. His rough, dirt-encrusted hands roamed her body freely, leaving dark streaks of some unknown substance all over her. He bit her, drawing blood, grabbed a discarded beer bottle from the ground and broke it, leaving the jagged ends to stick out in silent menace.

The bottle was dragged across her limp, shuddering form, leaving red everywhere it touched. Then he smirked evilly as he took it and pushed it inside of her and she finally managed to cry out, scream horribly in anguish. He cut her, pumping it in and out with a brutal rhythm as she shouted out in white-hot burning combustion, thousands of tiny needles prickling her, poking her, making her bleed in misery as her sanity was shattered and she let out one endless, blood-curdling cry.

"Shut that bitch up before I have to do it for you!" the leader hissed in deadly vehemence. The man took the bottle out of her, smeared the blood all over her face, then undid his jeans and shoved himself inside her mouth. Her eyes were vacant, hollow, not seeing anything around her. She gagged, threw up, but the man didn't notice. The other man lowered himself onto her and pushed inside of her, causing Sakura to release another horrible cry that was muffled and gurgling, flecks of blood apparent with the saliva that flowed freely from her mouth. After both men were spent, their chests heaving, eyes gleaming with a perverse satisfaction, they stepped back, put their discarded clothing back on, and looked back to their master for instructions.

"Get out the knife and kill her." One man flicked a switchblade out of his shoe and walked slowly over to Sakura. Small sobs were escaping her wracked, bruised frame.

"You know, lady, you really do have a disturbing eye color…makes me think you know too much." He stuck the knife into each of her eye sockets, blood spurting as her hoarse voice screamed once again. Twisting violently, he blinded her for whatever was left of her short life. The brilliant hue could no longer be seen, red flowing from the damaged eyes and flowing down her cheeks, into her tangled hair and clumping, into her mouth. He smirked.

"Heh. You don't know anything anymore now, do ya? Stupid bitch, walking home alone at night. See what happens? But I'm feeling merciful tonight. I'll kill you quickly." He took the knife and impaled it into her throat, slicing a deep, long line across it. Crimson spilled everywhere, the sidewalk was stained, her clothes were gone, her bare chest dyed in a horrifying show of color. Blood burbled forth from her mouth, her body shuddering, gasping for breath. The only thing that she could get was more blood. It seeped into her lungs, drowning her slowly as her vision slowly faded into a black pinprick, nothing left but the smiles on the faces of her killers until she mercifully died.

Unable to control her stomach any longer, Kagome threw up the contents of her stomach into the man's hand, having it cruelly shoved back into her throat by the unyielding appendage. She gagged, struggling to breathe, and he moved his hand and her vomit spilled onto the asphalt.

"You…BASTARDS!" The man with the switchblade, before anything else could be said, stabbed her right below the ribs and she gasped as a sharp pain filled her body. Her emotions were numb, tears going unnoticed as blood ran freely from the wound. She couldn't feel anything, or at least she thought so until she was stabbed. The man twisted the knife until the leader intervened.

"ENOUGH!" The man pulled the blade from her, wiping the mixed blood of her and her mother onto her clothes as she gasped softly, only able to let out a soft whine. He turned his fierce, cold glare onto Kagome.

"Let this be our lesson to you. I'll let you live. Now that would be more painful than killing you. You did this to her. This was a show for you. Remember that. You killed her." He backhanded her across the face, gnashing her teeth into her gums as her mouth began to bleed. "You'll NEVER say anything about this to ANYONE, understand?" he screamed in her face, spittle flying all over her. She nodded mutely. "Good." Soft sobs escaped her throat as pain for everything she had lost, everything she had loved eluded her grasp forever. "You disgust me. You're helpless, pathetic, a fool. Get out of my sight." When she didn't move, he screamed at her again. "NOW!" Limbs frozen, she could only wait in horror as she waited for what he would do to her. "Oh for the love of…" He grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulled her up, then shoved her head towards the ground. She connected with a sickening thud, welcoming the peaceful, painless all-consuming black that it offered her, the freedom from her memories and the horror…

* * *

...Don't kill the author. I don't have anything typed up beyond this point, so it'd be permanently stuck as this ending if you killed the author. :winces: 

Review Responses:

Fiona-Angel: Thank you! Read, re-read. Read again! Mwahahaha. I hope that your head got unclouded.

coldflamez: Mwahaha, loon grinning is great. Addiction to my story? I'm flattered. I hope I stalled enough that you're back when I post this... Everyone loves babysitting and the eyedoctors! At least you don't have to babysit at the eyedoctor's...or babysit the eyedoctor. Eh. 'Fraid so, he did leave without talking to her about it. And then see what happened. Ouchies. Yerf. Update soon? Not so much so... I must say...band camp has overtaken my life. Yep...band geek...if you so-choose to call me. Oh well.

Kagome M.K.: Uhngh, quick update didn't really happen...

Lov ya 4 eva: Thanks!

iluvramen5990: Thank you! Didn't update as soon as I wish I could have...

sailor-saturn550: Thanks!

Hitomi Daremo: Kag is emotional. Very. Inu always gets himself into trouble. He'll redeem himself. Thank you!

billysgotagun: Hey there again. Might I first say, thank you very much for sticking with me through two of my stories and reviewing? And sorry, they're definitely not going to be screwing anytime soon... Besides, I really don't like minors having sex all that much. Wait till you're 18. Or something. Even if you're gonna though, use a condom. Yeah... Have sex if ya wanna, but use a condom. And sorry...but I really don't think I'm CAPABLE of making them do anything but fight. It'll be a lot different later on in this story, and this is actually only the INTRO to it, sorta. Thank you! Writing more is something I have to do soon...

Kaa-san


	5. Reunion

Shades of Night

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

Chapter 5

Reunion

* * *

InuYasha stared in muted shock as he read the letter for the second time. 

Dear Mr. Mori,

We regret to inform you that your brother and sister-in-law were victims of a horrific car crash. They were fatally wounded, but left behind their son, Shippo. You have been appointed sole guardianship, and being the last living member of both families, if you do not pick him up within the Next Month at the Goshinboku Orphanage, he will become a ward of the state and be put up for adoption…

The letter was signed with an indistinguishable flourish and dated four years ago. His father had kept it a secret and allowed the child to stay wherever they put him. Inu got up, angry at his father before he remembered that the man had recently died. Sadness mixed with slight fury flowed in his veins as he looked bitterly at the pile of old letters and random items that his father had kept. While going through his stuff he had found the letter. InuYasha sighed. At twenty years old he felt responsible and so called his mother to tell her about his cousin Shippou.

-------------------------

"Kag!" the young boy cried loudly. "I thought you said you were too busy to play today!" Kagome stared down at Shippou, a loving gleam in her eyes. In the three years she had been at the orphanage, she had come to care for the child as if he were her own. When she had first arrived, not knowing anything of her past, she was reclusive. The young boy bonded with her, sensing a pain that went deeper than his own. At age seven, he did not understand what had happened to her, only heard the whispered comments of the staff talk about the 'incident.' Staring up at her with sagacity far beyond his years, he frowned. "What's wrong?"

Startled that Shippou was able to read her so well, she kneeled down until she was eye level with him.

"Hey, d'you remember your cousin and aunt?" His frown deepened and his brow wrinkled in concentration.

"No, but when I try to think about them my heart hurts like it used to before I met you." Forcing back her tears and waiting until her voice was steady, Kagome spoke to him softly.

"Well, I don't know what really happened, but somehow they never knew about your parents 'till just now. They're coming to pick you up this afternoon." She tried to maintain eye contact. "You're going to go live with them." Shippou's face clouded over.

"No! I won't! I don't wanna! Kag, you said I could live with _you _when you get your own place! You promised! You _promised!_"

"I know, Shippou, I know I did. But…I think this will be better for you." Kag knew she stood no chance against his relatives. She could not afford to house herself _and _him, so it was only logical that he should go live with his aunt, as much as it broke her heart to do so.

"How could it be _better?_ They don't care! They never came for me! They hate me! Kag, Kag, I thought you said you loved me. Why are you doing this?"

"I have no choice…"

"Liar! I hate you, Kagome! I hate you! You don't know what it's like to have a promise," he voice cracked on the word, "broken again. My parents promised they'd be back. They never came back. Never! I hate you!" Tears spilling down his cheeks and absorbing into his shirt, he turned abruptly and ran from the room.

Staring blindly after him, Kagome groped along the wall until she rounded the corner of the hallway. Falling to the floor in a heap, she began to silently sob as the poor boy's words slowly tore her apart in every wounded place she had managed to heal since her mother's death. The capability to feel, something that had not come to her naturally after waking from her coma, was once again lost to her as she slowly sank once again into the dark pits of depression.

-------------------------

The crying boy was led into the room by an impatient worker.

"Now, Shippou," she said patronizingly, "be nice to the pretty lady." She then let go of his hand, offering Izayoi a slight nod as she closed the door to the visiting room behind her. Shippou sat stiffly across the table from her, his shoulders trembling in his muffled cries. Izayoi, feeling sorry for the lost little boy, got up and kneeled beside him.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently. Shippou looked up at her, the tears making his green eyes muddled.

"I don't wanna go with you," Shippou said. "I'm supposed to go live with Kag once she gets enough money, only…"

"Only what?"

He let all his words out in one rush of breath. "Only now I think she hates me cause I told her that I hated her but I really don't since I was just really mad at her but now that I think about it it's not really her fault and I feel really bad and I think she doesn't like me anymore." Izayoi's heart filled with pity for him.

"Oh, sweetheart, she doesn't hate you." His eyes looked miserable when he glanced at her.

"You really think so?"

"How could she hate you? You said she wanted you to live with her, right? She's just trying to do what's best for you."

"Yeah…she said that, too. But…if this is better for me, then why didn't you come for me earlier?" Regret and anger flashed in her eyes.

"There was a bit of a mix-up in your uncle's mail. We didn't get the letter till just now." A spark of hope that Shippou had dared not think about appeared on his face.

"So then…you guys really _do _want me?"

"Of course we do!" He began to smile, then frowned suddenly.

"But…can I talk to Kag before I leave?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." It was at this point that Kagome walked through the door, trying to smile bravely. Izayoi gasped, but Kagome didn't notice. Shippou ran over to Kag.

"I didn't mean it, I swear! I don't hate you, Kag, I don't!" She smiled sadly.

"I know you don't." His look turned pensive.

"I'm going to go live with them." The small glimmer of light in Kagome's eyes flickered then died.

"Good for you. I hope you'll be happy there." Shippou's face lit up.

"Oh, it's going to be so much fun!" Shippou skipped over to Izayoi and began pestering her about details. Izayoi, too shocked over the sudden reappearance of Kagome, could do nothing but try to answer him. It was at this point in time when InuYasha walked through the door.

"Sorry I'm late…" His voice trailed off when he saw Kagome. Closing her eyes tightly and shielding her face with her dark hair, Kag heard his voice and her eyes fluttered open. Staring at him, she got a distinct feeling of unease and the beginnings of a panic attack began to form.

"I, um…better get going," she stammered. She rushed out of the room, and Inu, too stupefied to do anything, just watched her leave.

* * *

...Hey look! I got through an entire chapter of no Kag/Inu fights! -.-' 

Review Responses:

Fiona-Angel:Male selective hearing is a wonderful thing...I'll never understand it for as long as I live. The rape scene...ah. Ah. I had to do it in order to build character traits or some weird stuff like that. Erf. I know I'll still end up being killed at some point for it. >.>

Love ya 4 eva: Very sad. Didn't get to the "soon" part.

purepriestess345: Thanks.

Kagome M.K.: Eek. I failed. Horribly.

darkangel: So do I...and that's sad since I'm the author. X.X

coldflamez: It is sad. And Kag wakes up...later. And Inu thinks...what he does. Bwahaha. It will be revealed later.

billysgotagun: Kag? She goes to an orphanage. Of course. And as for the living with him thing...we'll see...

Jamie: Sorry about the creepy rape. -.-' Aiee. I'd really love to make me chapters longer, and I prolly should, but life's hectic. I barely had time to write THIS part of the story. Thanks though.

InuYasha Obsession Grizzly: Wow. You kinda reminded me that I have a story up here. X.X Anyway, thank you, I'm sorry, and please no flames. I honestly barely have enough time to sleep what with school and all my extra-currics and homework right now, so I'll do what I can, but I don't think it'll be much. But anyway..here's your update.

Kaa-san


End file.
